When Love Becomes Destiny
by SweetKaori
Summary: Darien has been depressed since his old girl friend Madson broke his heart. Then he meets a girl named Serena who has everything he has wished for, but will the same thing happen to him that happened with Madison? Pleezz review and find out!
1. a new girl

When Love becomes your Destiny  
  
It was another beautiful morning, luckily not a school one; Darien got up with his hair in a ruffle of black with two eyes slipping out. He wasn't known to be a morning person, so being this way didn't surprise anyone, in fact he wasn't an anything person, he hated all times since his heartbreak with his girlfriend Madison.  
  
"Another day, without love…"  
  
He sighed and looked around his bedroom. It had a queen size bed, a small wooden end table, and a dresser that barely fit all his clothes. The room was painted a blood red with light pink curtains, and two tiny windows that didn't show a lot. Although his room wasn't the most beautiful of all bedrooms it did have a one thing that no one would expect from this kind of apartment, a huge balcony that led off to a garden of flowers and trees.  
  
Darien opened the sliding glass door to his balcony. He didn't have any shoes on so the ground was chilling under his feet. He looked at the ground and sighed again.  
  
"What else is there to do today?" He moved closer to the balcony and looked out. The flowers were starting to bloom because it was early spring. He walked over to a tall ladder and slowly climbed down.  
  
Suddenly, a petite figure was waling through the garden slowly, and investigating every flower more and more carefully.  
  
"Hello?" Darien asked a little nervous.  
  
The figure looked startled, like she was in a trace and he just knocked her out of it.  
  
"Oh! uh, hello." The figure said walking a little bit closer.  
  
"My name is Darien, what's yours?" Darien wanted to say something a little more outgoing but the words just slid out as that.  
  
"It's…Serena." The figure slowly but steadily walked into the light.  
  
She had beautiful blue eyes that glittered in the sunlight, and gold wheat like hair that flowed to her ankles, and the thing that stood out the most, was a little making or symbol on her forehead that was shaped like a moon crescent turned to face the sky.  
  
"Do you live around here?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the crescent.  
  
"Yes, I just moved here and I'm going to go to a school called Silver Bells High School." The girl was looking at flowers still.  
  
" I'm going there right now! Maybe we'll be in thee same classes!" Darien had good and bad feelings at the same time, he didn't want to get real personal with Serena, but her beauty just seemed to make him move closer.  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"In that apartment over there." Serena pointed to a building that had balconies in every room, a swimming pool outside, a garden, and about 50 rooms complete with kitchen, bedroom, bathroom, study, family room, and a dining room with a table for 10.  
  
Darien looked shocked! He couldn't believe that one!  
  
"Well, I'll see you in school tomorrow Darien."  
  
Darien waved slightly and watched as she walked back to her apartment. He wondered why she had such a marking on her head he couldn't help it but, he had the feeling they were going to become friends.  
  
As Darien daydreamed, he didn't notice a pair of eyes watching jealously over him. 


	2. the eyes of jealousy

When Love becomes destiny.  
  
1 Chapter 2- the eyes in jealously  
  
The next day, Darien felt very unusual when he walked into Mrs. Kanta's class that day, he saw, that right in from his seat, was the same girl with the long blonde hair and sparking blue eyes, named…Serena!  
  
"Hello…again."  
  
Serena looked up from the book she was reading and smiled slightly.  
  
"Hi!" Serena seemed to very happy that she was sitting behind Darien.  
  
Rai walked up to Darien and gave an evil glance at Serena as she pasted.  
  
"Oh Darien! Are we still going to the movies tonight?" Rai lifted Darien's arm and put it around her neck.  
  
Darien's eyes rolled around in a circle and pushed her away.  
  
:: she knows I don't want her:: Darien looked at his desk and thought, while staring at Serena as she giggled happily at Darien rolling his eyes.  
  
:: I can't fall in love again, Madison might…:: He broke from his train of though when Mrs. Kanta walked in looking like she had just seen a ghost.  
  
"Free…recess…t-t-time."  
  
Serena looked around the class and then saw a tall girl with dark green eyes and brown hair tied back in a ponytail was staring at her.  
  
Instantly she blushed, and the girl turned away.  
  
Rai was also staring at Serena, but with more cold eyes and evil thoughts  
  
::Darien is mine, no way she can have him, mine mine!!!:: Rai was thinking horrible thoughts about Serena, and how to get Darien for herself.  
  
Darien went back into his train of thought:: that expression, it's the same expression that reminded him of when ::MADISON!:: Darien knew that Madison was not a person who was easy to deal with when she was angry at someone. Madison had dumped him because of the feeling that he was to good for her because someone told her that Darien said he was better than her, so after that she went on evil murder streaks after anyone got close to Darien, because…she still wanted him!  
  
  
  
I know that was confusing, I'm having a slight writer's block, but as it moves I'm starting to clear things up! ^_^  
  
Oh, and the romantic parts are coming soon! 


	3. The threat

1 When Love becomes Destiny  
  
1.1 Chapter 3 The threat  
  
Darien's face drain of full color, when he thought of what would happen if he decided that he like Serena. Serena looked worried at Darien, and Darien turned around and smiled, still pale.  
  
The girl who had been staring at Serena earlier got up and walked over, slightly nervous, she bowed.  
  
"Hello, my name is Lita nice to meet you."  
  
Serena again looked up from her book and smiled, she was so happy to meet a new friend.  
  
" I'm Serena I'm glad to meet you too!"  
  
Suddenly a note was pasted back to Serena. Serena looked at it and threw it in her binder. Darien looked shocked! He wanted to tell her that he wanted to be her friend, but her was too nervous to speak to her personally.  
  
Lita looked at Serena again, this time confused.  
  
Serena glanced up and noticed she was still there.  
  
"Oh! Sorry." Serena rubbed her head and blushed.  
  
"That's Okay. Do you want to sit next to me at lunch?"  
  
Then Serena looked delighted.  
  
"Sure!" Her sparkling eyes glowed happily.  
  
Darien turned around. :: Yes, now I won't be alone with her so I can't say anything too embarrassing."  
  
At lunch all the kids walked up onto the roof for lunch.  
  
The lunch area had gates all around so you wouldn't off the buildings, and it had about 15 lunch tables all around it.  
  
Serena loved the scenery.  
  
"So what do you think of. Silver Bells so far?"  
  
" I like a lot so far!" Serena replied with her eyes glowing excitedly.  
  
Darien came over and sat down next to Lita.  
  
Lita blushed as soon as her came over.  
  
Serena looked confused and giggled some too.  
  
Lita gave her an angry look.  
  
Darien just smiled and stared at Serena.  
  
" So when did you get that marking?" Lita asked very interested.  
  
" I actually don't know I got it when I was very young and I've had it since then."  
  
Serena rubbed the crescent and suddenly jolted up and ran into the other room.  
  
"Where are you going!?!" Lita asked confused.  
  
"I forgot my books in the class room!" Serena got up and ran into the school.  
  
As she entered her teacher's classroom, she looked around; the room was dark and quiet.  
  
"Hello?" Serena started to shake nervously.  
  
She walked into the room and spotted her books; she picked them up and was about to run out of the classroom when a cold hand touched her shoulder.  
  
Okay I know how things have been going all confusing o I'm about to explain..  
  
*A new student has arrived in school, her name is Serena and Rai is jealous of her*  
  
*Serena meets Darien, and Darien thinks he has a crush on her, but he doesn't want to make friends with anyone in fear that his old girlfriend will try to hurt that person*  
  
*Serena meets Lita and they become friends*  
  
*They go to lunch and Serena forgets her books and goes back into the classroom*  
  
The story between Madison and Darien  
  
Darien and Madison were going out for a long time and Darien loved Madison a lot, and she loved him back, then a person (tell you later) told Madison that Darien said he was better than her, and she got mad at him, so she broke up with him (even though she still loved him and he still loved her) Now Madison would always try to murder any person who Darien became close to. That's the complicated story behind the scenes! ^_^ 


	4. Stay Away

1 When Love becomes Destiny  
  
2 Chapter 4 Stay Away  
  
Serena's eyes widened as she turned around  
  
Serena found herself staring into a pair of dark cold eyes that showed anger and hate.  
  
"Stay away from Darien, take this as a warning, for if you don't I will have to dispose of you." The figure had cold purple eyes and long black hair exactly like Raye's.  
  
Serena couldn't speak; she was too shocked and afraid to say anything.  
  
The figure slowly brought out a long terribly sharp dagger, with dried blood, and was slightly bent. Serena turned to scream, but the person stopped her and lifted to dagger close enough to her face to tear a piece of skin and lay blood to drip off.  
  
Serena was now ready to cry she backed off from the figure and mouthed to say that she would not even touch Darien.  
  
" You won't touch him! " the voice quietly yelled into Serena's ear.  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
"Good." The figure walked to the window and smashed it with her hand.  
  
Serena winced at the noise, watched the figure escape, she felt her voice coming back. The only word she felt she could say was "Raye?"  
  
When Serena walked back into the lunch area her face was drained of rosy color and instantly Darien ran over and touched her hand, it was cold…  
  
"Where's Raye?" Serena squeaked.  
  
Lita looked confused and said, "Why?"  
  
"I need to talk to her."  
  
Darien turned around with worry on his face, " Is something wrong?"  
  
No, I just need to talk to her."  
  
" She disappeared, " Lita said, worried.  
  
"What!?!?!?" Serena turned pale white and collapsed, but a pair of strong arms caught her.  
  
When Serena woke up, she found herself in her own room with Darien sitting next to her.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Serena's eyes relaxed as she saw Darien's worried look and smiled, then she remembered the threat and moved away.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I-…I meet someone."  
  
I am so good at cliff hangers!  
  
Don't worry I'll update as soon as possible!  
  
Who do you think the person was?  
  
I'll give you a hint, it may not be who it seems…  
  
Please review! I won't update until you do! 


	5. Who is it?

1 When Love Becomes Destiny  
  
Chapter 5-Who is it?  
  
Darien's eyes widened when Serena said what the person she ran into did to her. "I think I might know who did something to you."  
  
Serena looked up, feeling bewilderment cross over her face. "Really?"  
  
"Yes, and it's important we don't become girlfriend and boyfriend."  
  
Serena looked disappointed. " So we can't be friends?"  
  
" Of course we can be friends just not girl-friend and boy-friend."  
  
Serena's face broke into an ear to ear smile.  
  
"GREAT!" Serena grabbed his arm and smiled.  
  
"Well, it's no problem being friends right?"  
  
::just a friend, just a friend, just a friend:: Darien echoed in his mind as she pressed her slender body against his, causing him to tense up slightly.  
  
" DARIEN!?!?!?" a voice yelled from the door. "What do you think your doing?!?!?" Darien looked up to see a very angry Rai standing at the door.  
  
Rai's glare at Serena stood, a deadly glare.  
  
Serena looked up in fear and caught Rai's glare. She instantly let go of Darien, and Darien froze, he didn't want Rai to see him with Serena.  
  
Rai walked over to Darien and pressed her breasts against his strong, muscle bound body. Darien again tensed up, and smiled uneasily at her, a kind of fake smile.  
  
::he is very sweet to be nice To Rai even though he doesn't like her:: Serena thought as she watched him.  
  
  
  
Serena smiled at him and saw him blush as she did.  
  
"I guess I should go see where Lita went…" Serena walked nervously away, feeling the unwanted glare by Rai.  
  
Then, it hit Serena when she came out of the room, she reconized as her own, it was Lita's room!!!! (Unexpected right?)  
  
Serena looked down the long staircase, with a fluffy white carpet flowing down the whole way, at the end, was Lita.  
  
Serena looked at Lita, and saw that she had been crying, she smiled to see that her friend had really been crying, she had never seen anyone she met before cry over her!  
  
" I was SSOOOOO worried!" Lita croaked through the tears and sobs.  
  
Serena ran down the steps to hug Lita, she stumbled, and Lita caught her. She looked up into her green eyes, and smiled even more.  
  
" T-Than-k you" Serena whispered.  
  
"No problem" Lita wiped off her tears and lead Serena to her living room. The wallpaper was a sky blue with a navy blue carpet, and there were many pictures of Lita's family and friends.  
  
" So why did you let "Darien bring me to your house?" Serena had now started to feel curious more.  
  
" My house was only a few blocks away, and it was the fastest to get here." Lita saw how fast Serena had changed and let out a laugh.  
  
" How did Rai know how to get here…" Serena's voice trailed off.  
  
"We used to be friends, but then she started to follow Darien around, and we started to kind of drift away." Lita started to get up and go to her room to get Rai and Darien to go home and forget about it.  
  
We Lita walked into the room, there was Rai, chasing Darien and trying to pull his shirt off. Lita, was outraged.  
  
Serena laughed slightly, and then harder, and harder until she was on the ground pounding her fists on the blue carpet.  
  
Lita managed to giggle a little bit.  
  
"Okay, that's enough, get out of my house!!" Serena watched as Lita raised her voice, and Serena was shocked.  
  
Darien and Rai marched out of the room glumly and out the door.  
  
As Rai past Serena she gave her a look, a look of pure evil.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that wasn't all that romantic, but believe me, we'll get to the parts you want.  
  
Having any second thoughts about the threat? Or are you sticking to your opinion, read my next one to see what happens! 


End file.
